1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traction device and method of attaching the traction device to horseshoes.
2. The Related Art
Footwear should be adapted and appropriate for an activity. Dependent upon the activity, humans can easily change their footwear. Among animals, the horse is unique in its ability to wear a replaceable shoe. However, replacement at a moment's notice of the horseshoe to improve traction is not easily achieved. Much like the human, certain activities require improved traction.
The art has reported many devices to improve the horseshoe. For instance, U.S. Patent Application/Publication No. 2007/0209309 A1 (Renzetti) discloses a horseshoe stud with a head and a shaft having a plurality of ribs formed thereon and extending at lest partially circumferentially around the shaft. The ribs are preferably of a frustro-conical shape. Installation is said to be easier than known studs having smooth shafts.
EP 1 614 349 A2 (Sautter, et al.) describes a system for clamping threaded studs onto a horseshoe. A holder with a central slot slides onto an arm of a horseshoe. The stud is then screwed into a threaded bore in the holder.
WO 2005/082193 A1 (Fell) discloses a horseshoe with threaded holes adjacent heels of the shoe. An insert is screwingly engaged into the hole to sit generally flush with a ground engaging surface. The insert defines a central bore which can receive a cylindrical extension that projects from the center of the base of the stud. A magnetic washer encircles the extension to clamp the stud and insert together.
GB 0160,515 A (Addison) reports renewable studs of the kind which are furnished with tapered sockets adapted to be screwed on tapered projections furnished integrally on a horseshoe. The projections and sockets are formed tapering very slightly so as to be secured together frictionally by driving. The projection at the toe part is of rectangular, elliptical or other elongated form with the longest dimension across the shoe, the projections at the heel parts being square or polygonal.
GB 184,985 A (Collins) reports spikes or studs for horseshoes of the kind provided with a screw-threaded shank having a central bore to receive a tool for extraction when broken. These studs are made with a wedge-shaped body having a straight biting edge.
GB 203,095 A (Dowling) discloses resilient non-slip studs detachably fitted in recesses in a horseshoe, the base of the recesses being of concave form to provide an air cushion. Ridges of various shapes are formed round the studs to secure them in the recesses.
GB 2 419 507 A (Jenkins) discloses a plug for use with a horseshoe. When studs are removed from the shoe, threaded holes are left. The plug comprises a threaded cylinder having flat ends, which can be threaded into the holes to protect them. The plug has a slit at one end to allow it to be screwed in and removed using a screwdriver.
DE 202005005955 U1 (Hartmut) discloses a horseshoe having vertical bores at the ends of its arms into which studs can be fitted. These are fixed in place by grub screws inserted into threaded transverse bores.
The breadth of the horseshoe literature underlines the significant need to improve the animal's balance and grip over uneven or slippery terrain. Good traction can render the horse more agile and allow the animal to jump or otherwise move more confidently in poor footing. The traditional means as shown in the aforementioned patent literature allow for improved traction using studs that are temporarily threaded into a bottom of the horseshoe. Invariably, the technology requires there first be drilled into the bottom of the shoe a hole for receiving a stud. More often than not, the studs are screwably retained within a respective hole that is formed with internal threads.
A practice with horses is that studs are installed only when the animal is at work. When returned to the paddock or barn, the studs are normally removed from the horseshoes. Cotton packing or rubber plugs can be used to prevent dirt from corroding the internal threads of a stud hole. Horse enthusiasts (amateur and professionals) routinely find the process difficult. Cleaning requires some degree of skill, experience and strength to successfully re-install each stud.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for simple and easy installation/removal of studs into the bottom of a horseshoe. Not only must there be ease of operation but devices for this purpose must interlock with the horseshoe to firmly hold the system in place during use.